The invention relates to mounting brackets for home audio speakers and the like, and more particularly to a mounting bracket that allows a speaker to be pivotally engaged and disengaged quickly and easily without marring the speaker, and is adjustable to hold many sizes of speakers.
It is well known that the performance of high fidelity speaker systems can be greatly affected by the placement and orientation of the speaker cabinets. The growing popularity of satelite/subwoofer systems and surround-sound systems has flooded the market with smaller speakers and increased the need for wall and stand mounting systems.
Methods of installing high fidelity speakers off the floor generally use such hardware components as hooks, hangers, wire, or metal struts which must be attached to the speaker cabinet, by nails, screws or bolts. The result is a damaged speaker cabinet and possible damage to the performance of the speaker, and/or loss of pivotal orientation versatility.